Not too late
by The Legendary Kanin
Summary: Happy-ending revision of the story "Stay". Sasuke feels Sakura sorrow and tries to do something with it...


Edited: Yo "Stay" is just edited to make this story a happy ending type, ok?

Ehem, Naruto is not mine, and I am never worthy to have it for myself.

O O is a kind of page break I developed for all my fics.

_Flashback _or_ exaggeration_

Narration

"Talking"

**"Singing"**

'Song lines'

"Not too late"

A SasuSaku fanfic

By gaigai

_Inspired by the song 'Stay' by Elisa._

_"Don't leave!"_

Sakura woke up with a jolt. Every night, she dreamt about the day he betrayed Konoha to go to Orochimaru. Every time she wakes up, she couldn't help but remember her own words.

_The words she told him when he left a year ago..._

_"I know about your clan, but revenge...that won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you...nor I..."_

_"Are you going to choose to be alone again? On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have a family, and I have friends, but if you're gone...to me...it'll be the same as being alone!"_

_"I...I love you so much! If you stay with me, you won't regret it! Every day will be fun! We'll definitely be happy! I'll do anything for you, so...Please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge! I'll do something! So please stay here...with me! If you can't stay, take me with you!"_

Their last meeting was like a play. She was the leading lady and he was the leading man. The moon was full and it seemed to allow them to see each other even in the darkness. The setting was romantic, characters were equipped with their props, and the plot was well-built...

She shook her head. 'It wasn't well-built...', she thought as tears fell from her eyes. It was unfair for her, and even for Sasuke. Her warm tears dropped so fast, she didn't realize that her pillow was already wet.

She looked at the village from her window. It was raining very hard, and the streets were entirely empty. Naruto had left with Jiraiya for six months already, Kakashi was nowhere to be found, and she spent most of her days with Tsunade. She felt empty and depressed like the streets.

What would be her outlet of her thoughts? She had no diary (Sasuke accidentally burned it with his fireball once, in a mission), she can't go out, she had no phone (even though Ino told her to buy one), and she definitely didn't want to kill herself.

She made a fist. 'I'm never good at anything, just like he said. I- I was never worthy of Sasuke's time to begin with. Why would I expect for him to acknowledge my love for him?'

She kept on sobbing and weeping that she didn't notice the out-of-place black cloak that was lying down on the floor under her bed. Her voice rang around her room, sound waves bouncing off in all directions. Had she noticed that black cloak, she should have been somewhat happier by now.

So, what's with the cloak?

O O

Sasuke's heart felt heavy. Had he really caused her so much pain? Won't she get over what he did? It had already been a year since he left the village, yet she was still deeply hurt. The intense feeling of sorrow never left her, even when so much time had passed.

He made a fist as if he was angry at himself for being such a fool to leave her behind and make her a sad person.

However, he couldn't stand staying in Konoha for more than a day, or else Orochimaru would probably send a search party to find for the 'Dream Container'. The only probable place where Sasuke would go to was his home village, and that would bring Konoha in danger.

_Would expose HER to danger_

And he didn't want that to happen to the person he had loved for a long time, even though he wouldn't show such a feeling.

He had always complained about her annoying presence, but still he wanted her beside him, to comfort him in times of great trouble

_Like now..._

He knew Orochimaru might take him anytime, so he didn't waste a second of his short life in the world.

Somehow, this _appointment_ was VERY out of schedule indeed.

He didn't want to go to Konoha, much more visit her...

...because every time he sees her face, in reality or in his dreams...she was always hurt...

_BY HIM._

And he felt guiltier of what he had done to her. He had painful dreams about her every night ever since he left her on the bench, when her closed eyes made her tears flow. He had been sad all the time, never forgetting how much pain he delivered to her.

_ALL THIS TIME..._

O O

"Sasuke..."

Sakura's voice rang in her room again. His heart became very heavy, and her pained voice made it tip off the scales. He wanted to show himself to her right on that moment, but he knew better. He didn't want to blow his cover; for fear that she will tell everyone that he was here. Her welfare was a big matter, and he didn't want to cause her any more pain.

"I know you'll never hear me, and that you are so far away from me right now, but I'll keep on hoping that the wind will deliver this message to you...this song..."

'Sakura, if only you knew I'm here...' Sasuke thought as she said her statement between sobs.

"Sasuke-kun..."

She sobbed again. His chest became tight, as if her words were daggers that pierced him directly.

"A song that I hope you will hear...

**You did not dare say a single word**..."

Her sob broke the line, and after a few sniffs, she sang again.

"**I did not dare ask for something more...I've kept my ques**-"

She then felt that she was not alone, but after a little while, she continued.

"**I've kept my question secret deep inside, and I wish I could have let you know about a time when I would have said**..."

She clutched the fabric on her chest, trying to take away the pain and sorrow she felt.

"**Wait... please stay**..."

Another sob broke through her mouth, cutting the line.

"**Did you mean to push me away**?"

He controlled his body from going to Sakura, for the nth time.

"**Please wait, just stay... Did you want it to be this w**ay?"

She cried a little harder than the last time, but this time, she felt like she wanted to throw everything she can see and touch. However, she didn't do so, knowing she would have to train early the next day.

"**Would you want to know what I've been through all this time? Would you want to know I have missed you too**?"

He wanted to tell her yes, and he swore he heard anger in her voice.

"**You've been and you will be a part of me...**

**...that I can't find**."

She stopped, and her tears were flowing without an end. Even though he wasn't able to see her, he felt as if she was in front of him and that he could see her tears. She wept, and she kept on sobbing and crying as if she was going to lose her tears after she had done so.

"**Is there a way that could replace times you've never said**..."

Her voice became softer, but still loud enough for him to know her words.

"**'How've you been**?'"

"**'Do you need anything**?'"

"**'Want you to know I'm here**?'"

"**Want you to feel me near**..'"

The romance was in her song, and he knew how much she wanted to see him and feel him with her.

She sobbed and wept and cried harder than she had ever done in her own life. His self-control finally slipped, and he went out from his hiding just to see her face, but he made sure he had a genjutsu on him that made him invisible from her.

Her face made him feel more of her sorrow. Her pink tresses were wet of her tears, her eyes were a puffy red, her face was sticky, and her cheeks were a light shade of pink.

He then knew, no, realized, that he had to do things fast. He knew he had to return to her, to make her feel better, to let her know his secrets, to tell her that he had loved her ever since they were genin.

Sakura eventually cried herself to sleep after crying for so long. He noticed when she fell silent all of a sudden, and he knew it was his chance.

O O

"Sakura..."

He sat beside her body and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He looked at her angelic face and stroked her cheek. A small stream of water flowed from her eyes, and he swept it using his calloused thumb. She slightly shivered at the sudden contact of smooth and rough, but she wandered back to oblivion not long after.

"Uchiha Sakura, I will come back. Yes, I promise you. Wait for me too."

He looked at her, and a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Wait, please stay...Wait for me, and when I come back, please stay with me."

"I never wanted to push you away. I never wanted our story to be this way."

"When I return, I'll ask you, 'How've you been?'"

"When we'll be married, 'Do you need anything?'"

"When you'll be crying, 'Want you to know I'm here for you.'"

"When you'll be lying beside me at night, 'Want you to feel me near right now.'"

He talked to her, answering every question in her song. He knew she wouldn't hear him, and he also knew she might not love him anymore when he returned, but hope stayed.

He felt his body drop on her bed and his eyes close to slumber...

O O

Morning came. Sakura squirmed, feeling a shortage of space. She then felt a warm and breathing body beside her own. She heard the heartbeat of another person on her bed.

She was scared. She immediately opened her eyes, only to meet onyx orbs.

Sasuke smirked and kissed her softly. "I love you so much Sakura."

She raised an eyebrow. She was confused. A man, who looked exactly like Sasuku Uchiha, was on her bed, beside her body, and told her that he loved her.

She flinched. "You...you...can't be..."

"It's me, Sasuke."

"No, you're not the Sasuke I once knew."

"That's because I changed...I changed for you, Sakura."

She felt like fainting in disbelief. "This is a dream. You aren't supposed to be this fluffy and sweet!"

Sasuke smirked again. "Shall I prove that this is reality?"

"I-"

She was cut short by his kiss again, but now, she returned it. After a few seconds, they broke away. She pouted. "You bit me."

"In what other way could I prove to you? After all, it was just like an ant bite."

This time, it was her turn to smirk. "E...you said you loved me..."

"Erm? Yes, I did."

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Sorry, lost track of time. What is it, then?"

"It's February 19, paleeeeeez. You missed the day of hearts. We should have had a swell time if you came at the right time!!"

"I don't care. At least I'm not too late, right?"

OWARI

O O

Yo...as I told you, this is just a revision, ok? It's not that nice. I typed the real story a while ago, but then my laptop turned off and it wasn't recovered. Since I am too lazy..then...here it is...oh well...flame me if you want...

O O

Help the newbie!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
